1919
by Vegx
Summary: Year 1919, Great War has ended. Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques is a well known pilot, with awards and merits for his great work in the war, and now he is taking a Job as pilot #6 of HC airmail service, but Pilot #4 doesn't stand Trash. AU


Well here I is my first time wrting a grimulqui fic bt i think i have done a great work :D

Be nice sisnce my first langauge is not english, sooo maybe there are some mistakes

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine , it belonngs to nick simmons....OF CORRSE NOT HE CAN GO AND FUCK OFF

ulquiorra: trash...

**BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO WHO IS ACTUALLY A GUY WITH ORIGINAL WORK**

Well thats all enjoy reading

**Warning. This is a yaoi yes srry my friends,but this chapter will not contain any of it. And yes it will contain mature content in later chapters  
**

* * *

1919

These were hard times in his country. Great War had just ended and the United States of America were just recovering from all the damage that this event had provoked. Many people had died, many people had gone crazy, people were scared of "peace" ( in other words: another war) but even though it was a bad situation, the American economy was stable. What people didn't know was that the Roaring Twenties were near, years of full prosperity and happiness;because in this year, the year of 1919, people were still depressed.

Today was another long boring day for Ulquiorra Schiffer; he exhaled a deep breath as he woke up, sunlight creeping through the small window of his bedroom. He sat up and leaned against the bed frame, his eyes slipping shut. He felt so grateful just to be alive; he was a lucky man after all for being able to come back safe and mentally stable, though he still couldn't erase all the bad memories he had obtained on the battle field. Just the images alone of his partners dying, the cries of people, the pain and horror he had seen people experience throughout those years, the blood, the bombs, the screams…

Even though he considered himself to be a strong man, he felt like crying when he remembered all the people he had to kill to survive. It wasn't fair.

He didn't enjoy killing nor wars; Ulquiorra Schiffer acted when it was necessary. Saving his own ass had been necessary, hadn't it? But killing innocent people was just…

He sighed again and got up from his bed, calculating emerald eyes taking up their surroundings. He felt safe here in his home, but ever since he came back home a shiver ran through his spine whenever he would go to bed. He was afraid, afraid to fall asleep and then open his eyes and see himself with his hands drenched in blood again. Luckily he woke up every morning to realize it was just a dream; he was home.

Safe, alive, no deaths and no blood-stained hands…

Back home and back to his job he still enjoyed going to…

He was in service of the Air Mail service Hueco Mundo. Being a pilot had been his dream ever since he was just a child, as it had always captivated his attention, never failing to interest him.

He enjoyed flying through the blue skies, gaze at landscapes underneath him and trying to memorize them for as long as he could, holding on tightly to the memories.

Ulquiorra was in a good mood as he knew today he'll be back up there. He undressed from his white pyjamas and opened his closet to reveal his pilot uniform. It consisted out of an olive green jacket, black pants, leather gloves, a brown leather hat and of course his goggles, to protect his emerald eyes.

Ulquiorra quickly dressed himself and shoved his leather gloves, goggles and hat in his backpack along with other necessary things for his unknown journey, for he didn't know where he was heading to today. He just hoped he had to fly alone, he was more of a loner and hated working in teams, especially when he was teamed up with Nnoitora. He almost lost his indifferent façade in front of people like him.

As he prayed to whatever God was up there for that not to happen, he quickly opened his bedroom door and moved to the kitchen where he quickly ate some breakfast; just a cup of coffee, some bread and fruit. Ulquiorra didn't eat that much, maybe that was why he was a petite, thin man.

He frowned, almost getting angry as he remembered how many times people had confused him for a woman thanks to his delicate and feminine appearance. Sure, he looked weak, but of course he wasn't. He could bring two men to dust just by himself and people who were near the raven haired man knew that. They respected him because of that and his cold and indifferent personality.

People always said "Don't piss Schiffer off" but there were always stupid people getting on his nerves, his stupid partner Jiruga being a huge example.  
Ulquiorra would always just open his mouth and call him "Trash" , or anyone who disobeyed him.

And NOBODY disobeyed Pilot Number 4 Ulquiorra Schiffer, for the man was one of the favourites of the infamous feared Aizen Sousuke; owner of Hueco Mundo Us Airmail service. The black haired man was very loyal to him and always obeyed him, even risking his own life to the wild weather only to please his boss and accomplish his work of delivering the mail.

And hell, he felt so proud for being the favourite.

His green eyes gazed to his left, taking a look to his wall clock which showed 6:45 AM. He finished his eating breakfast and he cleaned the kitchen before putting his black leather boots on and adjusting them.

Taking his backpack and his house keys, he opened the door to start a peaceful day as Pilot Number Four.

Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques ,was one of the first "air murderer", at least he call himself that but for his country, he was a well known pilot, with awards and merits for his great work in the war, but it wasn't something he really felt proud of. Instead he wondered how many people he had kill in "name" of his county. How pathetic…

Fuck his country and it's pathetic values, he never wanted to be on the battlefield and when he received all those awards he felt like killing the bastard that gave them to him, he could almost feel a sticker on his face that clearly said "the best murderer".

Fuck his life, and those bastards who started the war. Thanks to them his country now was controlled by fear and depression. Well, at least the American cities had remained untouched and the economy was stable - which he was grateful for.

"How wonderful it is to be back home" he said in a sarcastic manner and ended the sentence with a deep sigh. When he came back here in the US, he had wondered where he could work - preferably somewhere that didn't have anything to do with the ridiculous war or anything even remotively similar to it. Not a few days later he decided to apply for a job at the US Mail service.

It wasn't something he really liked but it involved flying and he enjoyed to sail the skies, it was like an ocean, another endless world needing to be explored.

He entered his small white house and closed the door, moving to his bedroom to get some well deserved sleep. He undressed lazily and laid down, falling into a deep sleep almost right after his head hit the pillow.

6 30 AM

He opened his blue eyes to meet rays of sunlight shining brightly in them, nearly hurting them and frowned at the sound of his annoying alarm clock. Growling softly as he fully awakened, he stretched and winced at the cracking noises his bones made as he moved. He massaged his own neck and shoulder, realizing just now how sore he really was.

"Oh god." Once again he had slept in an awkward position and he clenched his teeth in pain. He got out of bed and yawned loudly as he ran his hands through his blue strands of hair, his boxer shorts hanging dangerously low around his hips. As he moved to the open window in his bedroom and gazed at the sky, he noticed how sunny the day was and the sky was so…

"_sky…"_ just thinking about the word made Grimmjow get a feeling he was supposed to remember something…

He stood there thinking for a couple of minutes until he realized that he had to…

"SHIT!" the teal haired man nearly yelled as he remembered today was the day where he was starting his new profession as pilot number 6 at Hueco Mundo Air mail. How could he possibly forget…?!

He ran to his closet and quickly dressed in his uniform, nearly tripping as he tried to put his trousers on and hurriedly shoving his feet in his black military boots. The first bag he laid his eyes on got filled with his personal stuff.

Shit! He would be late for his first day at his new job and he could already imagine his new boss yelling at him. He just hoped the owner of Hueco Mundo was a nice guy. If only he knew how wrong he was…

He went downstairs and nearly tripped on the last stair, stumbled his way over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator only to realize he didn't have anything to eat; the refrigerator contain one beer and as if beer was a great thing to start the day with…

"Fuck my life!"

His stomach growled and so did Grimmjow, spitting all kind of curses to the day as he opened the door of his house and ran to the bus stop.

Today was going to be a hard day.

Hueco mundo was quite a big mail company located on the outskirts of the city, with exactly 10 warehouses to store aircrafts for the service they provided. Each warehouse had their respective number on the front door, they were numbered from 1 to 10 and Grimmjow was now heading to warehouse number 6.

He ran as fast as he could and finally reached his destination, where he stood panting for some seconds, trying his best to catch his breath. He then heard some voices coming from the other side of the door and he quickly opened it, startled by the demanding voice that was heard almost immediately.

"You are late mister Jeaguerjaques"

"_shit!" _Just what he feared; it seemed he had a bastard as boss. He could just tell by the sound of that voice and the killer glint he was receiving.

He heard more voices but the aircraft in front of him blocked his line of sight and he could only see a brown haired man and other two men standing next to him.

"Please Mister Jeaguerjaques, come closer" the man in the middle said, giving a creepy smile. Grimmjow swallowed and tried to look relaxed in front of that bastard but that look in the other's eyes made him feel quite uncomfortable.

The atmosphere was so tense it was nearly suffocating, was he in some kind of confession room or what?

He took a few steps and saw the other pilots that were in the warehouse, each of them shooting him suspicious glares.

"_What__'__s with this people?"_

He thought everyone was looking at him because of his funky hair but realized quickly he wasn't the only one with a strange hair color; there was a guy with pink hair.

"_What the fuck?!" _

And there was a female pilot…? Wasn't that uncommon..? He wasn't a male chauvinist , but society was and he could tell any "normal" man wouldn't give that kind of job to a woman. He figured she could be a relative of the boss. It was the only reasonable explanation, besides the theory that she could always just have a different duty. But Grimmjow was still sure that the person was a female, for he could see rather large brest peeking out from underneath the uniform and long, blonde hair.

"Hey Ulquiorra"

"What do you want Yammy?" Ulquiorra said with a cold voice, glaring at the man next to him.

"Isn't that the replacement for the last sexta, Luppi?"

"Yes, he is" he said closing his eyes indifferently.

"He sure looks like..,"

"Trash" Ulquiorra spat and regarded the strange man with analyzing eyes. He could just tell this newcomer was another attention seeking bastard, surely very similar to Nnoitora with the way the man looked, moved and talked.

"So mister Jeaguerjaques, I'll start by telling you the rules you must follow."

Clearing his throat with a deep scowl on his face, Grimmjow answered with a short "Sure", his eyes never leaving the other man's face.

"_I love rules ya know?" _He hated people like that bastard, trying to look cool and act all authoritarian. Fuck him.

"First of all you may call me Lord Aizen, is that clear?"

"Yes Lord Aizen." What was this man was playing at, being the king of the world or what?

"_What an arrogant bastard..."_

"As you know I'm the owner of this company, my collaborators are the men next to me, you may call him Gin" Aizen point with his hand at the man on his right.

The albino man took a step forwards, a wide, creepy grin plastered on his face - to Grimmjow the smile seemed rather unnatural.

"Gin Ichimaru, nice to meet you."

Grimmjow nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

"And Tousen Kaname," he pointed now to the left, the man just nodded at Grimmjow and then took a step backwards, standing in his previous position.

"Nice to meet you" Grimmjow ground out.

The upcoming 15 minutes were eternal for Grimmjow, his ears were nearly bleeding due to all of the rules he had heard of his belong ''lord Aizen''. When his boring speech finished, Grimmjow had to sign the contracts. He just glanced quickly at the sheet of paper and signed.

"And now it will be my pleasure to introduce you to the other pilots that work here."

Grimmjow didn't answer and just frowned, now facing the other guys which continued to look at him.

They quickly introduced themselves, Grimmjow finishing with a nod.

"Pilot Number 1 Stark."

"Pilot Number 2 Barragan."

"Pilot number 3 Tia Halibel."

"_So she was a girl after all, maybe she's a latin girl,__" _Grimmjow thought with faint amusement.

"Pilot Number 5 Nnoitora," Nnoitora said with a bored look on his face, then taking out his large pink tongue lazily.

"Pilot number 7 Zommari Leroux."

"Pilot and mechanical engineer number 8 Szayel Aporro Granz, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Grimmjow drawled.

"Pilot Number 10 Yammy," a voice behind him said and he turned to see a fat man in front of him.

"_Where is number four?" _Grimmjow wondered.

"Pilot Number 9 Aaroniero."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," he suddenly heard. Grimmjow scowled at him as he noticed the cold stare in Ulquiorra's emerald eyes and asked, though he already knew the answer;

"And you are pilot number what?" He reluctantly asked with a low voice.

"Don't speak to me as if you know me. Trash."

Grimmjow glared daggers at the smaller man, did that girly bastard call him trash...?! How he dare that faggot call him that?!

" how do you call me?" Grimmjow growled and moved closer to the guy that was looking at him as if he was an inferior being. Grimmjow hated it; he couldn't stand the way that man look down at him as if he was…

"Trash. is that what you are isn't it??" He coldly stated not even blinking.

Grimmjow was about to hit the man, when out of nowhere that guy named Kaname had stopped him, taking him firmly by the arm and shoving it away.

"You should respect your superior."

"W-What?"

"Oh, I forgot about that small, but important rule. Here at HC we work by ranks and as you see Mister Jeaguerjaques, your rank is 6 and Ulquiorra is 4, making him your superior."

Grimmjow could feel anger burn inside him, that girl was his superior?!

"_No fucking way…"_

"Now I expect from you, to behave properly, after all he is one of my best and favorite pilots," he finished, glaring heatedly at the blue haired man whose hands turned into shakings fists at his side, already wishing to hit all of the faggots that were in the same room.

"And…"

Aizen spoke and everyone sent looks to each other, like they knew what he was going to say.

Grimmjow just raised an eyebrow as his boss had spoken.

"_And what?!!"_

"I don't like people coming late to work…"

"_Oh shit!"_

"…so, let's make an agreement"

Grimmjow's eyebrow rose again, just waiting for his punishment he knew and felt he was about to receive.

"…I see you have quite a problem with your behaviour, so I'll pair you up with one of my best pilots. Maybe you can learn something of him and well, I also see…'' he smiled and continued, ''..that you two were getting along pretty well, so Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques your partner for your first flight will be…''

Grimmjow blinked in surprise. He had been expecting the man to take some of his salary, but after hearing he was going to have a partner -he hated working in teams but at least his salary was safe- in combination with the sarcastic tone in the brunette´s voice, he could just feel that his partner was going to be that green eyed girl.

"Of course Ulquiorra Schiffer."

All members of HC started whispering and Grimmjow could hear some mumbling:

"Poor asshole"

"I feel sorry for him"

"With Ulquiorra I'd rather kill myself"

"He will resign when they return from the job"

_Was Ulquiorra Schiffer that bad? _Grimmjow asked himself, shivering unconsciously. Okay, the guy was a bastard, but he could see everyone feared him even though he looked like a crying girl with those marks on his face.

"The state you two will be flying to is Nevada. As you know it's quite cold there, its snowing to be more precise, so you two should prepare everything you need to be able to endure the cold weather.'' Aizen turned to Ulquiorra, ''You will be going in your plane, Ulquiorra.''

"Yes Lord Aizen"

"I'm counting on you Schiffer"

"I will not disappoint you Sir"

"You may leave now," he said to his other employees and they exited the warehouse, chatting quietly. The only ones remaining in the same place were Aizen himself, Tousen, Gin, the blonde woman, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow - the last one glaring daggers at the smaller man next to him.

Grimmjow was having rather aggressive thoughts when Aizen finally broke the silence.

"Oh, and Harribel before you go, please call Ggio Vega and Apache so they can start preparing the plane and the mail, tell them its aircraft Number 4."

"Yes Lord Aizen," the blonde woman replied and left the warehouse.

Aizen gave both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow the specific information they needed to know for their trip; including the weather and its temperature, the exact place, the coordinates and the address where they had to leave the mail and when they had to arrive and come back.

Both listened carefully to the instructions, asking questions when something wasn't clear.

"I hope you enjoy your trip Mister Jeaguerjaques."

"_I hope you fuck off"_

He scowled deeply, looking with disgust at Ulquiorra who never lost his indifferent façade and remained silent the whole time, never showing a sign of anger or despair. And that was exactly what pissed the teal haired man off; why did this man had such an emotionless face, why did he continuously looked at him like he was a piece of shit?! He fucking hated it! He hated those blank, emotionless eyes…

"Any other question?" Aizen asked.

"No, Sir" Both replied

"Then I will take my leave,'' he made a gesture towards the men standing at his sides, ''Gin, Kaname."

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo Airmail, Mister Jeaguerjaques" Aizen said once he had passed Grimmjow, with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Welcome Sexta" Ulquiorra spat and he turned back, moving elegantly away from Grimmjow, his footsteps echoing on the warehouse.

"Welcome to Hell" Grimmjow said to himself.

* * *

Reviews are highly welcomed

Any Mistakes in grammar or word choice plz plz!! i beg ya tell me D;


End file.
